


Looks Aren't Everything

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is self conscious, Me? Projecting my insecurities on fictional characters? It's more likely than you'd think, Pidge is just trying to help but bless her heart she sucks at socializing, Punk, There isn't enough hidge content so i guess i have to suck it up and make my own, hidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Pidge notices Hunk acting strangely, and she's determined to figure out what's wrong.(Or, Hunk is is a self conscious cinnamon roll and Pidge tries to be a good gf)





	Looks Aren't Everything

Something was definitely wrong here. Pidge didn't normally count herself as anything other than horrible at sensing others' emotional problems, but even she could tell that something was off about Hunk when his enthusiasm about food started to wither away. She didn't notice it at first, thinking it was just him gradually getting tired of food goo and thus, eating less of it come dinnertime, but trip two to the space mall had him staring at a bakery of sorts as if it would chew him up and use him as a new dough. Pidge was confused, but shrugged it off in favor of a tech shop. Tossing a small wrench from one hand to the other, she thought about her next course of action; she was getting to the bottom of this, one way or another. 

 

"Feeling alright, Hunk? You seem more...hesitant than usual." Pidge kicked herself for not knowing the best way to phrase things. She made a mental note to blame Matt for cursing her to be a social piranha. 

 

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm good." Hunk replied quickly, seemingly distracted by something. Pidge bought the wrench and a few other tools, using the money Allura gave her, and hummed to herself. Maybe she needed to take a more direct approach. 

 

"Man, I'm starving. Normally I'm not much of a breakfast person but whatever they're frying up over here is smelling pretty damn good!" Hunk seemed almost nervous at that, but aside from a mumbled 'yeah' he was uncharacteristically quiet. Okay, call Pidge paranoid, but she was downright worried now. Was Hunk sick? Was it something she did or said that made him so quiet? She ordered the equivalent of space fries for the both of them to split, opting to sit at a table relatively isolated from the others. After snacking on almost half the fries, she noticed Hunk had barely even had any and she was starting to get angry at herself for not knowing why.

 

Pidge held her hand out on the table, palm up and inviting as she and Hunk had done so many times before. They sat in silence as she held his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles and wishing the words would come to her, but nothing felt right. A deep breath and heavy sigh later, she finally broke the silence. 

 

"What's wrong, Hunk?" She was almost pleading, with how soft her voice was, and how she met his gaze. Hunk feigned innocence, acting as if it was out of the blue to ask him that all of a sudden, and he opened his mouth to suggest that before Pidge cut him off. "Don't. Please. We both know you're bad at lying. Something's bothering you, Hunk, and I need to know what it is. Relationships rely on communication, even I know that much."

 

Hunk seemed defeated, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before talking.

 

"It's just...I'm not happy with the way that I am. Usually, I can ignore my self esteem issues if it's just me, but a part of me now is worried that you might not like me. I know you aren't like that, and that you'll think I'm absurd for thinking this way, but my anxiety keeps telling me I need to be skinnier, that I'm..." Hunk pauses, staring down at their hands, and Pidge waits for him to continue. "That I'm not good enough for you." 

 

Pidge stayed silent for a few minutes. She felt horrible not being able to pick up on his anxiety sooner, and felt worse for the fact that he tried to hide it from her. She didn't know how to respond, staring at where their hands wrapped tightly around each other. 

 

"Hunk, I was never once bothered by your size. That isn't what matters to me. What matters is that you've supported me and loved me when I needed it the most, not your appearance. I mean, I do love the way you look, but that's not the point. You're funny, kind, gentle. A bit sarcastic. Smart. Cute. I could go on and on, but what I'm trying to say is I'm not bothered by it in the slightest." Pidge stopped to think about her next words, hoping they were the right things to say. 

 

"If it still bothers you, even just a little bit, we can figure it out together, but Hunk, trust me when I say this: I love you. And I mean  _all_ of you. I think you're perfect just the way you are, and that's final. Besides, I think you make a great cuddling partner. Very soft and warm." She flashed him a smile, and he returned it watery eyes. Pidge scooted over next to him, hugging him tight like he had done countless times for her, and ran her fingers through his hair as he quietly cried into her shoulder. 

 

"Thank you. It...means a lot to hear you say that." Hunk said after he had calmed down a little, still sniffling and holding Pidge tight.

 

"Any time. And I mean it. The next time something's bothering you,  _please_ don't hesitate to talk to me. I may be horrible with words, but I'll be damned if I don't try." Pidge smiled, and felt Hunk nod against her shoulder. "Now let's get back to the castle, shall we? I think you deserve some cuddles." 

 

Hunk never questioned it again.


End file.
